


That's My Girl

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean praising you as you straddle his lap and ride him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing on my phone because I can't use my computer. I apologize for any errors that I may have missed.   
> Enjoy!

Dean had spent the entire day telling me how much he wanted to fuck me. It wasn't anything I hadn't heard before but there was urgency to his voice. It made my body flush and my heart patter out of rhythm. I sat beside him in the impala with his fingers lacing with mine. He hit the gas and brought us home faster. But he had to wait, which made it that much sweeter as I stripped off the layers and stood in front of him.

His kisses were soft and careful on my chest and shoulders as I crawled on his lap. The bunker was quiet and dark, just Dean and I in the library with the fireplace roaring. Sam had gone to bed hours before. I placed soft kisses on his lips. 

"Thats my girl." Dean whispered in my ear as I eased myself down on to his cock. Dean groaned then kissed my neck. My guts curled as he hissed and I lifted my hips. 

"That's my naughty girl... riding daddy's cock," Dean groaned as I hooked my feet under his legs, "you like having my cock in your pussy,don't you?"

"Oh god, yes! Oh shit!" I hissed as I slowly found the right rhythm. My hips rising and falling, building a tension in my belly that felt like tension wires. I grabbed his neck and rolled my hips against his, panting and whining. 

"Tell me how much you love my cock." Dean growled in my ear.

"De- oh fuck." I moaned out as a hot tidal wave crashed into me. I gripped Dean's neck and smashed my lips into his. 

"Oh baby, you are so fucking perfect."Dean whispered in my ear. 

I moaned out as his arms wrapped around my waist. He lifted me slightly then rammed his cock into me, mercilessly. My hands gripped his neck and the short hairs on the back of his head, moaning into his ear. My heart was thumping madly in my chest, the blood was pumping hot and thick in my veins.   
"Does my good girl want more?"

I whined and nodded fast. 

"I love the way you feel. Tight and warm around my cock." Dean cooed as he pushed the hair from my face.

I rode him faster, holding on to his shoulder and letting my other hand graze my breast then my belly then to his tummy.Dean groaned out and leaned forward, his mouth hungry for mine as he kissed me roughly. 

"Dean, oh fuck!" I called out, feeling my stomach twist and my insides shatter. My legs twitched and shook violently as I fell into him limply. 

"Oh little one, do you think that you're done?" Dean growled, "you've been a very good girl, but daddy hasn't gotten his fill, just yet."

I panted and pulled myself up. Dean lifted me up into his arms. With strong legs he hauled me up, still connected to his cock carried me to the table. 

He set me down and let me carefully fall back. He leaned over me and kissed up my belly. 

He thrusted deep into me with a low growl. He pounded into me as his hands wandered my skin, he gripped my breast and side.

I called out his name as I grabbed his back, digging my nails into him, which made him hiss. He went faster until his belly pressed into mine, his head fell to my shoulder.

"Oh you're fucking perfect." Dean praised, " I love your fucking body."

Dean finished inside of me. His body pulled back from mine as he exhaled then smiled. 

"Fuck." I said pushing my hair back. 

"I always keep my promises little girl." Dean said scooping me in his arm. He walked us to the small leather couch and sat back in the plush cushions. He draped a soft blanket over us and kissed the top off my head.


End file.
